The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duepetbs11’.
The new Impatiens plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching and uniform New Guinea Impatiens plants with large and attractive flowers.
The new Impatiens plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2007 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number N03-0035-006, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number F-16-02, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Impatiens plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Impatiens plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.